


Oh And It Lights Up The Night

by blisk141



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Emmys 2019, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, RPF, Smut, Soulmates, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisk141/pseuds/blisk141
Summary: It's the end this time, really the end. The one last hurrah of Game of Thrones, the last time that they will have to put on a show with this group. Pretending that everything is fine, that they are happy with the way the show ended and that they're simply best friends.Kit and Emilias night at the 2019 Emmys.





	1. Best Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wasn't going to publish this but it's been stuck in my head and on my desktop since last week and I need to get rid of it so I can write an assignment. I may have got a little carried away.
> 
> I've never published anything before so I'd love to know what you think.

Kit recognised her straight away. Her hair might have been different, much longer than the last time he’d seen her, but then again, he’d always eyes alone for her in a crowd. She’s in her element tonight, Kit thought to himself, despite knowing and sharing the anxiety that she felt about this night. The Emmys were truly the end of their journey through Thrones. He had avoided the press, as usual, but knew that she would have stopped to take questions, he hoped that they hadn’t been too cruel to her. It wasn’t their fault, the way that it had all played out, he had been thrown by the ending of the show and their hands were tied contractually as to what they could say. She would be fine; Emilia had always had a natural ability to charm the press.

She looked phenomenal, the neckline of her navy-blue dress, plunging to her waist and leaving little of her slim figure to be imagined, not that Kit needed any help imagining her body. He was all too familiar with the sight of her naked body. Most recently, he remembered her intertwined between the cotton of the sheets of her bed in her home in Hampstead.

_He always found it so hard to leave her, but he had to, and she knew he had to. He watched her as he began dressing, having gathered his clothes from where they had been strewn across the room from the night before. She moaned then rolled to her back, twisted she stretched and arched her back, drawing his attention to the slope of her chest as her tight nipples peaked above the edge of her sheets. _

_“Milly, stop” he had warned, he had to leave, Rose would get suspicious and he had already been with her in London longer than he had anticipated. Their marriage had been on the rocks for months, and if he was honest it had been doomed to fail from the beginning. If only he had been honest with himself all those years ago, it would have saved all three of them so much pain. It didn’t matter now, he supposed, it would all be over soon anyway. He had had the divorce papers drawn up with his lawyers last week, all he need was to get her to sign them, the prenup would take care of the rest but he had to be careful to keep Emilia clear of it all. She deserved better than to be caught up in this mess that he’d made anyway. If only he had realised what he needed earlier._

_She chuckled, drawing him out of his thoughts “I don’t know whatever you’re talking about Mr Harrington” feigning innocence and pouting._

_Unable to help himself, he moved back to the bed, sprawling across it to pull her back against him, revelling in the feel of her skin against his own in his half-naked state. “Don’t pull that with me, Clarke, you know that I see you for the temptress that you are.” He teased. _

_Again, she chuckled, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his musky warmth as he pulled her impossibly closer. They rested like that; bodies intertwined in the embrace of lovers._

_After a few moments, Emilia exhaled softly, then whispers so quietly that he wouldn’t have heard had he not been so close. “I don’t want you to go yet.”_

_He squeezed her tighter “it won’t be for long, I promise.”_

_“I know Kitten, only one week.” She grumbled into his next. _

_He smiled across the top of her head, rolling her underneath him before settling between her thighs as he brushed his hand against her forehead to push back her hair, he cupped her cheek and she leant into his hand before he before pressed a kiss to her brow. _

_“Will she be coming with you?”_

_“No, uh…” He paused, uncertain of his response “I don’t think so.” He hadn’t spoken to Rose yet about the Emmys, he assumed with how much they had been avoiding each other lately, that should wouldn’t be planning on coming. Then there were the papers in his bag that he had planned on giving her, the papers that would bring this great charade of a marriage._

_Emilia, hearing the hesitation in his voice, had pulled back from him frowning, “what is it, Kitten?” She asked, her eyes flitting back and forth between his searching the depths of his stormy eyes to find what troubled him. _

_Not wanting to further tarnish the end of their time together, he chose to brush her off. “It’ll be ok Mils, don’t worry.” He said as he ducked his head down to sup at her lips, knowing that his response would not be enough to satisfy her, his Milly who always knew how to read him. Instead, she gave in to the ministrations of his plump lips, as he sucked her bottom lip between his own before biting at her playfully. she arched her back and rolled her hips into his and moaned as she felt his already hardening cock rub against her, she had seemly forgotten his burdens all too eager to be wrapped up in savouring him. _

From where he stood at the front of the aisle watching her, his eyes met hers as she made her way through the crowds towards her seat and by consequence, him. Stopping here and there to greet friends and different people that she knew from the industry.

He busied himself, chatting to Alfie about his latest project, not to seem like the besotted fool that he was when it came to her.

\----------------------------------------

Emilia felt it the moment that his eyes found her, anticipation tingling beneath her skin the way that it always had around Kit. She had been looking forward to seeing him, all the chaos, stress and excitement of the night washed away but the desire to be close to him again. She had been worried about him since he left her in London, something had been off with him and he had been evasive when she questioned him. While she trusted him completely and to the best of her knowledge, he had been clean since he left rehab back when Thrones was airing, she was concerned. He rarely hid anything from her these days, he rarely hid anything from her every.

The last time she remembered him behaving as such was when before he told her that he was dating Rose.

Oh Christ, what if she was pregnant. Rose had been talking about wanting to have children soon when they had been in India.

As much her friendship with the redhead was… complicated, to say the least.

A child would change things.

As much as she needed Kit, she couldn’t do it to an innocent child. She couldn’t hurt a child, like that.

She and Kit had always fucked for as long as they had known each other they had been sleeping together on and off, between and during their various relationships. There was something inevitable about it, they were seemingly unable to resist the pull towards each other.

No matter the cost or who they were hurting.

Perhaps once they could have been something different. Something more. Maybe if he hadn’t met Rose in Iceland or if she had been more vocal in the way that she wanted him, needed him. If they had been filming together instead of playing a game of cat and mouse that crossed continents.

Whatever was going on with Kit, she was determined to find out soon.

Knowing she would be able to spend time with him now that they were both in LA for a while eased her mind.

She finally reached him.

“Hi” she managed to utter before being pulled forward into his arms for a tight hug. She smiled widely, relishing the sensation of his hard chest pressed up against her, and the peace that he brought her, simply by existing in her presence.

“Ooft, Kitten! Relax…”

Carefully aware that they were in public, she pulled back but held on to his arms as he held her shoulders, each keeping the other close. She noticed how strong and firm his forearms felt under his suit jacket, trying not to remember their strength and the way that they had wrapped around her thighs supporting her weight oh so many times.

“Em… I” he didn’t know how to tell her, later he thought, it was better to wait until later when they were away from the room full of watching eyes. “I’m good, glad to see you, how was press?”

Her eyes met his with a knowing glint. “It could have been worse, there were a couple of curly questions about the way the show ended but I think I handled it well enough” a slight smile appearing on her lips.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could go on to tell her about Rose, he was interrupted by Dan and Dave. They exchanged a knowing look before reluctantly pulling apart to greet the showrunners.

\----------------------------------------

“I don’t think you knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided on wearing that dress.” He hissed at her through a grin. They were on stage, for a tribute for Thrones, she daren’t react, wobbling slightly towards him, as she struggled to hold her smile.

The world was watching them after all.

Smack.

Ouch.

Their heads had bumped together, she had been so caught up in schooling her emotions in reaction to his tantalising words, that she hadn’t realised that he had been moving towards her. She kept smiling, ignoring the light ache at her forehead and the feeling of her underwear dampening in anticipation of whatever delightful torture he intended to subject her to later in the night.

\----------------------------------------

They were both seated in the front row, on opposite sides of the aisle but during the add breaks they had been alternatively moving across to talk to each other. His hand moved to rest on her knee as she made comment on one of the upcoming categories. He didn’t hear what she said distracted by the fact that the man seated next to Emilia had just gotten up. He glanced around, Alfie and Sophie were still on the other side of the aisle,

“Milly” he interrupted her softly. Feeling the comforting sensation of her hand sliding over his own, he met her eyes and realising he had her undivided attention he proceeded.

“Rose and I…” he paused looking down at where her hand pulled away from his at her knee. “Rose and I… we’re breaking up”

“What?” she was looking at him, her gorgeous wide blue-gold eyes searching his, eyebrows wrinkled in surprise. He knew that she had heard him perfectly clearly even though he had spoken lower than a whisper, cautious of prying ears.

Knowing he had less than minutes before the bell would ring throughout the auditorium signalling the end of the short break, he continued quickly.

“It’s not finalised yet, we’re in the beginnings of it all still really and it's not public knowledge but I needed to tell you.”

Emilia’s normally expressive remained unmoving, eyes intently watching his but giving nothing away, for once he couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“My parents know and Jack, but I don’t know if she’s told her family…”

Ding, ding, ding.

The bell rang out, stopping him from finishing his thought.

Reluctantly he stood but before he could pull away from her completely, she squeezed his hand.

\----------------------------------------

Although they had both been nominated for individual categories neither of them had won, the show had picked up a handful. If he was honest, he had never expected to have a chance at winning. He was disappointed for Emilia though; she deserved an Emmy and more for the performance she put up in the last season particularly and since.

He needed to know what she thought about his divorce, she was before everything else, his best friend. Her opinion mattered to him before all else. He was worried about how this new development would affect the delicate balance that they had created over the past two years.

They always seemed to find themselves falling together.

As much as he had tried to resist the pull of her over the years, he never seemed to be able to escape her. Not that he truly wanted to.

He caught her arm, pulling her to the side as the rest of the cast moved to take a group photo.

Her head jerked back, annoyed.

“You ok?” she frowned.

“What do you mean Kit?”

“I mean that I just told you that I’m divorcing my wife and I can’t tell what you’re thinking.”

“I think that I should be the one asking you that question, this is big, Kit.”

Her eyes told him the truth though, she was concerned.

He nodded acquiescently, “it is.”

“Why?” It was barely a whisper.

There it was, that’s what she was worried about.

He spoke to ease her fears.

“Because it wasn’t working anymore, neither of us were happy. We no longer knew how or wanted to try to be happy together. You knew it was bad Em.”

Her eyes watching his. He realised just how ignorant he had been, how much he had been in denial trying to work at a marriage that had been doomed to fail from the start. Because of her. Because he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with the woman standing before him.

“I did.”

\----------------------------------------

Emilia was bored, already feeling the effects of the champagne that was, in her opinion, absolutely a necessity for this shit show of a night. She was feeling a million things at once, the least of which was disappointment over losing her category.

Jodie was truly deserving of the award, really, she was, although it would take some time to get over the fuckery that was the result for Best Drama. The reason that she was standing here doing press instead of downing her fourth champagne on her way to an afterparty.

She was sick of answering questions about Thrones. As much as she had been able to wittily respond to questions on the carpet her hands were still tied, especially in front of all of the cast and directors. She was so over it, she had been for months, years really, but spending the summer away from this world and having time to truly reflect on the fans reaction she was more convinced than ever of how fucked over Dany and the entire show had been by Dan and Dave.

“and of course, the Dragon Queen”

Shit.

“What?” she looked up from where she’d been nonchalantly braiding her hair, dropping to the ground as if she could hide from the scrutiny of the cameras and the reporters facing them.

Before she even had time to process her panic and figure out how to recover from the blunder that she’d made she realised that Kit had stepped forward to take the question.

Saving her.

\----------------------------------------

She didn’t know what to make of their conversation before, they had decided previously that instead of going to the HBO party with the rest of the cast and crew they would head to the Netflix party. It would afford them the excuse of spending more time together without having to mingle so much.

It had been a long night, much longer than she had anticipated. She had expected Kit to try to drag her away from the party already, he must have been enjoying dancing.

One moment, she as leaving the bathroom to return to the party and the next, she found herself pushed up against the wall of the quiet hallway by Kit. He had cornered her, crowding her up against the wall his strong hands placed on it, either side of her head.

A glance around to check that there was no one in sight was all she had the chance to do before his lips were upon her.

She sighed into his mouth, tasting the warmth of the whisky that he had been drinking earlier on his tongue.

Finally.

She had been waiting to feel the soft warmth of his lips against hers since the moment she had seen him, looking oh so handsome in his suit. She imagined that he had been waiting just as long.

His tongue slipped past her lips to intertwine with hers in a familiar dance.

She allowed herself to be caught up in him.

His hand moving from next to her head, to brush down her body gently caressing her exposed side-boob before continuing down to wrap around her hip and squeeze her bum.

She moaned.

As if shocked by her sounds she realised where she was, very much vulnerable to wandering eyes, they were exposed.

She broke away from him quickly, looking past him to see that the hallway was thankfully still empty. Their only disturbance was the low thud of the music that reached them from the party.

“What the fuck Kit?! Anyone could find us!”

There were members of the public and the press at the party.

He looked at her, only slightly guiltily.

His voice husky with his lust for her he murmured, “You’re right” before pulling her back along the hall and into the empty bathroom locking the door behind them.

A shiver of anticipation ran up her spine as she turned to face him, the look he appraised her with was simply predatory. 

“Oh, my dear Milly, I told you that you didn’t know what you were in for when you wore that dress.”

She honestly didn’t know who moved next but the next thing she knew, she was up against the wall.

His hands brushing up and down her ribcage, teasing at the edges of her breasts as his lips attacked her neck. He supped at her throat licking and tasting her as if she was the forbidden fruit itself.

She gasped.

“Be careful.” she hissed at him warningly. “We still have to get out of here and I can’t leave with marks all over my neck.”

He heeded her warning, instead of moving to take possession of her lips.

Their tongues battled, lips sucking and biting at each other.

Her hips bucked to his as a particularly sharp bit was delivered to her bottom lip. She groaned at the feeling of his steel length through his trousers.

His thumb slipped under the fabric of her dress that covered her upper half.

She moved her hands from his chest, one up to cup at his check before slipping under his ear to tangle in the hairs at the nape of his neck, the other moving down to palm him.

He pushed into her, seeking more pressure.

His hands seeking more of her inch up her skin to cup her breast only to be stopped by something sticky.

He whined pulling back to look at her confused.

She chuckled. “Boob tape, sorry Kitten.” Then she took his hand guiding it through the slit in her skirt and wrapping her leg around his waist as she lent up to capture the lobe of his ear between her lips. She had better access to him in these heels, despite the ache they would create later it was worth it.

She nibbled at him there, just as he cupped her through her panties feeling surely the heat that radiated from her centre.

His fingers pushed passed her panties feeling how sopping wet she was for him. Thumb brushing at her clit as he slipped a finger inside of her.

She unbuckled his pants slipping her hand inside his briefs to fist his thick throbbing erection.

He groaned.

“God Kit, I need you now.” She gasped.

Then he flipped her around so that she faced the wall, rucking her skirts up above her hips before she slid down her panties as far as she could reach, exposing herself to him.

She heard the sound of his trousers hitting the floor before she felt the tip of his cock brushing against her wet lips, sliding from her entrance to her clit and back.

Teasing her.

He leant over her, lips kissing the back of her neck, then her ear. A knee pushing between hers to spread her open.

“Tell me what you want Milly.” His timber so low she had to strain to hear him.

“Inside me Kit, I want to feel you inside me.”

He thrust into her without reservation, splitting her wide open most deliciously. She sighed at the feeling of him filling her. The feeling of him surrounding her.

He set a relentless rhythm, snapping his hips against her buttocks, his heavy sack slapping against her nub with the force.

She felt her walls clench, his hand reaching around her hip caress her as he sped up.

She thrust back against him, meeting his hips as she arched back. The angle shifting him deeper, the tip of his cock rubbing against that spot, oh, it was so much.

He was close, Emilia could tell.

Oh, and god, so was she.

She felt the warm waves of her orgasm begin to rise over her.

He was everywhere and god he was hers, finally.

Hips snapping forward once more, twice, three times and then the hot spurts of his cum painting the walls of her vagina as she rode the waves of her high.

Panting.

He moved to pull back from her. her arm stretching out to stop him.

“Just... Wait, not yet Kitten” she was still panting, “just give me a second.”

He leant back into her, arm wrapping around her waist to support her weight.

He nuzzled her kissing her neck softly. Her hand came up to hold his.

They stayed like that a few moments before his soft cock finally slipped from her.

She moved from him to clean herself up as best she could as he righted his clothes.

“Time to go home I think”

she nodded in agreement then peeked out the door to find a still empty hallway.

“All clear.”

They slipped out to finally return to the party to make their departures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Emilia make their way home from the Emmys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeps out from under rock* Oh hi there. ops! there are a million and one to no excuses as to why this is only just coming now. Sorry! But it seems like a global pandemic and an essay due this week as given me enough motivation to use this fic as procrastination for everything else I should be doing or am stressed about.

**Emilia**

The cast of the moon was beginning to fade as Emilia silently watched the city lights pass by. Sitting in the back seat of her car, she was alone as the driver slipped through streets of LA taking her home. 

The guilt, previously an afterthought, had grown overwhelming, now that she was away from him and the heady nature of his presence. 

Poor Rose, Emilia chastised herself, how could she have done this to her. Her friend that she had been on holiday with, only a month before now. Their friendship had always been complicated, a necessity of their mutual connection to Kit and while she held nothing against the redhead personally, Emilia found herself torn between pitying the friend that she had betrayed and resented the role that she played in complicating things between herself and Kit.

Truthfully, Emilia knew she only had herself to blame.

In her lap, her phone buzzed pulling her from her thoughts. Emilia sighed and looked down to see a message from kit stating that he was leaving the party now and would see her shortly.

He had only stepped outside for a smoke to give Emilia time to leave without causing suspicion. They had surely been brazened enough for one night, it was best not to take any more unnecessary risks.

Some sins were more forgiving than others.

Kit had been drinking at the party, though she had refrained from saying anything. She knew that he hated it when Rose rode his back about alcohol, it was one of the biggest sources of tension between the couple, a tension she refused to contribute to any more than she already did.

He had seemed composed enough, Emilia had always been able to tell when he was not alright. When he was teetering on the edge, she had always been able to draw him back. Perhaps now that he and Rose seemed to be over once and for all, he would have the chance to truly free himself from his demons. 

Emilia could only hope.

The car slowed to a stop, finally she was home and able to escape the prying eyes of the world. She thanked the driver and exited the vehicle.

**Kit**

It was silent as he entered her home, removing his suit jacket and loosening his collar before moving his way through the house to find her.

He saw her standing by the window looking out to the sky that was beginning to lighten, she appeared contemplative. Noting that while she had removed the monstrous heels that had donned her feet for the duration of the night, her dress remained. He wondered, not for the first time, what she must be thinking.

As he lamented the need for them to travel separately, he placed his discarded suit jacket on the back of the sofa before he crossed the kitchen and living room to come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her into his embrace and allowing the calm of her presence to wash over him. 

Emilia sighed leaning back into his warmth as he dipped his head down to press a soft kiss to behind her ear, inhaling her scent before wrapping her tighter and resting his chin on top of her head

“It’s really all over now Kit, isn’t it? Like really over? No more Thrones”

“mmmhh…. No more Thrones,” it was bittersweet. Kit smiled to himself, “Thank God for that.”

Emilia had guffawed in reaction to his words, making him smile. 

“Tonight, was awful,” she lamented. “I spent half the time dodging Dan and Dave, and the other half of the time dodging questions about how the show ended.” 

He can’t help but feel relief that he had dodged the press on the carpet. 

“So, how did she take it?”

Kit sighed, his mind turning to the disaster that was his marriage.

_“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KIT?!!” Rose had shrieked, flinging the papers onto the table in front of him. He’d been sat outside on the veranda, lazily enjoying his late morning fag and a coffee. From his seat he could see across the gardens out to where his Jon Snow statue stood, in all its irony, watching out over Rose’s herb garden. _

__

__

_Startled from his thoughts about his impending trip to LA, he looked down to realise that she had been through his overnight bag from London and found the divorce papers, already holding his signature. _

__

__

_For a slip second, he panicked, hoping that she hadn’t noticed that his overnight bag was suspiciously short of the clothes that had remained behind in Hampstead. His shirt and boxers that she had been wearing when he left her in her kitchen, hours later than he had intended to stay. _

__

__

_“It’s exactly what you think it is.” He said matter-of-factly. _

__

__

_“The actual fuck Kit, I mean seriously, if you’re so unhappy that you feel the need to have divorce papers drawn up surely this is something you could have talked about first?” She all but threw herself down into the seat next to him, he could tell by her tone and manner that despite the quite volume of her voice she was fuming. _

__

__

_Turning to face her “Oh, come off it Rose, don’t try and play this off as if you had no idea.” He could see she wasn’t hearing him, an indignant scowl on her face as she glared at the documents on the table._

__

__

_“Rose.” He tried to get her attention. _

__

__

_Nothing. _

__

__

_He tried again “Rose.” She looked at him. He went on. “This marriage, no fuck, this relationship has been a complete sham for years” she opened her mouth to retort but her cut her off before she could start. “No, wait let me finish.” he was firm, honestly, he had had enough of letting her dictate the terms of their relationship to suit her ambitions. She had always been a pusher. Pushing him to turn their Islandic fling into a committed relationship, pushing him to be seen with her publicly, to draw attention to their relationship, using his image to further her career after she was killed off of Thrones, pushing for the engagement after they had gotten back together a couple of years ago _

__

__

_“We’re not happy Rose and it’s not working”, pausing he noted the look of denial that she was giving him. _

__

__

_He sighed, “you know it’s not, we have tried and tried and tried again.” He paused, taking a deep breath and gathering himself before softening his features to show her how much of a toll their marriage had been taking on him. “We have tried but I can’t try anymore Rose. It’s too much and I’m too tired.” Vulnerability to creeping into his voice as Rose meet his eye. “I can’t keep going on like this, being this unhappy. It’s going to send me to an early grave we both know it.”_

__

__

_He knew it was mostly his own fault, this situation that they had ended up in, but he found it unfathomable that Rose was so willing to live in such misery and denial, wasn’t it better to give themselves both the chance of finding happiness someday?_

The warmth of Emilia’s soft hand cupping his stubbled cheek

Kit dipped his head down again to nuzzle her neck, noting that while she still wore her dress, she had taken off the stilettoes that had brought her up to his eye line throughout the evening. He inhaled deeply to take in the scent of her that he had been craving all night; the lavender that seemed to always cling to her skin, a hint of citrus from her perfume and something unique that could only be described as Milly.

“As expected, I suppose.” He sighed, pressing another kiss to where her neck met her shoulder and she hummed warmly in response. “It was bloody awful Milly.” He seemed mournful.

Her fingers twisted into the short hair at the nape of his neck, seeking the softness of the curls that were not there. He would grow his hair out a little more.

She didn’t speak, didn’t push, silently brushing the pad of her thumb back and forth over the pulse at his wrist while her other hand slowly worked its way through his hair, holding his head to her shoulder and soothing him as she listened intently, waiting for him to speak. 

He paused before continuing, realising not for the first time that this was one of the many things that made her so perfect for him, she always knew what he needed before he did.

“She was in complete denial; you know what she can be like.” 

Rose was brought up in a different world to them. Despite the pedigree of Kit’s family, they were no longer caught up in the twisted world of politics that the Leslies thrived in.

Letting out a frustrated breath he continued to fill her in on the details of the conversation that he had had with Rose as well as the fallout that resulted.

Noting the slight shiver that rippled through her body as he had been talking, he decided that it was time for bed. “Comm’n Milly, it’s been a long night let’s get some sleep” he murmured as he leant back from her, his hand sliding down the length of her arm to tangle their fingers together before pulling her away from the window slowly leading towards her bedroom.

She halted him before they made it too far, her grasp on his fingers firm as she pulled him back to her. Cupping her other hand to his cheek, she met his eyes with open warmth, “you will be ok Kitten, in my heart of hearts I know that this is the right choice for you as hard and as difficult the next months are because of it, it is still the right choice for you.” 

Her words meant everything to him, her unwavering support always did. No matter of the uncertainty that his new circumstances had thrust upon their future, he knew that they would survive it, one way or another. Heck, lord knows they’d done it once before, and he knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to let this woman standing before him slip through his fingers again.

Unable to help himself he pressed a heartfelt kiss to her brow, then her cheek before meeting her lips. She accepted his lips with warm, indulging him but a moment before a longer shiver ran through her body, interrupting them. 

She chuckled as he pulled her closer, hands rubbing up and down her bare arms as he guides her the rest of the way to the bedroom. 

**Emilia**

Emilia moves around the room closing the blinds to keep out the light of the shortly rising sun as Kit began to undress, stripping down to his briefs before entering her ensuite to use the loo. She enters the room to begin removing her make-up as he moves to wash his hands. 

A gentle kiss pressed to her bare shoulder before she is left to remove her hair extensions, knowing that otherwise, she will regret leaving them in the morning. 

As she works Emilia allows the events of the night to roll through her mind. There are so many questions they have left her with, what this all means for not just Kit but for her too, for her and Kit. For her relationship with Rose. 

Taking in her reflection, she knows that she needs to be careful now, a scandal of this scale would be ruinous, something she cannot afford the wake of Thrones. She cannot afford to lose Kit either. 

Not ever.

Having finally pulled the last of the extensions from her hair, she goes about getting out of her dress, its simple enough and once its off, it leaves standing in her thong and a copious amount of boob tape. She begins the arduous process of removing it before leaving the room to find a t-shirt to sleep in. 

As she makes her way across the room, to her walk-in she is conscious of Kit’s eyes trailing her every move from his position in the bed. No discussion needed about sleeping arrangements.

Emilia remerges from the wardrobe, singlet in hand as she pulls the last of the tape off her chest and puts in the bin. Pulling the top over her head, she chuckles at the sleepy lust that is held in Kit’s eyes before climbing under the covers of the bed and into the warmth of his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, I'm not at all happy with it and very sorry it took so long but let me know what you think! There is maybe a potential 3rd chapter with potentially morning smut if you're interested let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Part two is in the works so let me know if you want it...


End file.
